


His Love.

by pinioy96



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinioy96/pseuds/pinioy96
Summary: P.S: I’m an ARMY not a NCTzen so Kun might not be accurate in this. I based this off a TikTok by @mysticu. It’s really good so I really wanted to make a fanfic out of it. Also, this story won’t go exactly as it is in the TikTok and this is my first fanfic. That’s all - hope u have fun reading this?
Relationships: Qian Kun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: I’m an ARMY not a NCTzen so Kun might not be accurate in this. I based this off a TikTok by @mysticu. It’s really good so I really wanted to make a fanfic out of it. Also, this story won’t go exactly as it is in the TikTok and this is my first fanfic. That’s all - hope u have fun reading this?

The sirens bellowed as the Guardians ran around in disarray.  
“Bad news! Remember the guy who was locked up? Somebody released him!”  
“The one who fell in love with an angel?”  
“Yes, and if we don’t lock him up again…”  
“....There will be chaos.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The once most reputable High Demon, now stood there covered in blood, breath heaving, with only one thing running through his veins- a thirst for vengeance. With every step he took, every Guardian he killed, he felt his life come back to him. Except for one part of it- the part she took with her. His love.

Leaving a tower of bodies behind, he stepped out of the dungeon with only one thought- The Light Kingdom and The Dark Kingdom are going to pay.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining Guardians heard the alarm and came to check Lock Room 2, only to find a pile of bodies remaining, each with a purple hyacinth next to them. Sighing, one of them piped up saying ”Let’s get them revived”, already on their way to carry two on their back, “He’s really lucky Guardians can be revived.”

On the way to the Revival Station, the elephant in the room was asked- Why would a demon of his former ranking do all this for an angel- especially one of such a low class? Why has he not forgotten her after 1000 years stuck in a lonely cell? Why is she so important to him? Yet the only thing that met these questions was hard silence.

They slowly trudged their bodies and threw them into the Revival Station and waited as they woke up one by one, and then quickly returned to their own stations.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Kun finally found his freedom, it felt like nothing more than the cold air taunting him that the only one he ever loved, the only one he will ever love, is gone. Forever. As he clenched his fist, a tear fell down his cheek, as his heavy knees hit the unforgiving ground. His sobs of pain disappearing into the lonely night with no one to keep him company and comfort him except for the lines of never-ending trees.

Then again, no one would be able to comfort him like she did. All she had to do was wrap her arms around him and it would feel as if everything would be ok because, in her embrace, everything was. Her love knew no bounds- neither did his. It was as if they were a match made in, well, heaven ironically. “The Kingdom of Light”, he chuckled bitterly, “that couldn’t be further from the truth”.

With a new fire in his burning red eyes, he got off the floor and trudged through the forest, not listening to the pleas of his pained legs, not knowing where he’s going.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh. Of course his feet brought him here. It seemed as though everything was the same. The waterfall was still as blue as the beautiful sky they laughed under. The grass still danced to the wind’s light whistles. It was their true, secret paradise. Away from everyone and anything else, the only thing keeping them company as each other as they washed away each other’s sorrows.

Everything seemed the same, but it wasn’t, not to him. To him, it felt like the sun shone a little less bright, like the flowers had lost their colour. What was the point of beauty if she wasn’t here to share it with him?

So, for a few hours he sat there, in solemn silence, the happiness he had clung on to, the happiness that was now gone. Forever.

While remembering her perfect smile, he closed his eyes and found comfort in his lonely slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post randomly and also they aren't completed chapters so the chapters come in parts
> 
> Sorryyy

He woke up expecting the normal tiles above his head and instead found the blue sky towering over him. “Why am I here again?” he thought before remembering everything that had happened the day before. As he tried to get up despite his aching muscles, he saw the flowers that had fluttered themselves around him. Bat flowers- her favourite. He still remembers the day he found out as if it was yesterday..

_“Look- Bat Flowers! "she said while smacking him in the chest. “I wonder why they’re called that” he chuckled looking at the bat shaped petals protruding out the flower. “They’re so beautiful- did you know they’re my favourite type of flower?”, she said pushing her face against the shop window. “Lemme guess why- cuz your favourite animal are bats?”_

_“Well yes- but that’s not why. Y’know some people are scared of them down on Earth? They say that looking at it too long would attract evil spirits or demons.”_

_“Well I haven’t been attracted to anyone except you so I don’t think that one’s true, my dear angel” he said while wrapping his arms around her._

_“You’re crushing me, you big goof”, she laughed while pushing him off and grabbing his hand, ”but some people also say they have cells that could stop one of mankind's most feared diseases. I love it because it is something that could cure something so big but is normally painted in such a dark scary way. It reminds me of you in some ways.”_

_Continuing their walk, he smiled at her with love pouring out of his eyes. At that moment everything was perfect. He wished it could stay like that forever._

_“I love you”_


End file.
